Lovely Knightshade
by Dysfunctional Insanity
Summary: Random ficlets about fem!Jaune and Blake. 'Cuz there isn't enough of these two adorable dorks. Fem!Jaune because I was bored. Reviews with ideas are very welcome.
1. Chapter 1: Truth or Dare

**(Joan PoV)**

I gave a start as my headphones were roughly jerked out of ears. Rubbing my offended ears, I turned to look at Yang, who was holding my headphones with a mischievous grin. Seeing the grin, I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at her, making her grin wider. "Don't look at me like that; it was Blake's idea!"

I looked at Blake and she gave a guilty shrug. "Ruby wanted you to play truth or dare with us," Blake explained.

"Okay. I don't see why not," I shrugged, definitely catching the grin that passed between the two sisters. Narrowing my eyes, I turned to Yang and held out my hand, and she dropped my headphones into my palm. Stretching my arms, I sat next to Ruby in the little circle they had made, completely missing the fact that Blake was staring at me, and waited for the game to continue.

I didn't have to wait long, as it turned out, because when Ruby had taken her turn, she turned her attention to me. "Truth or dare?" she asked, no, demanded. Hoping to get this over with, I picked an option, probably a bad option, now that I think about it.

"Dare."

Seeing Ruby's evil grin, I paled considerably, fearing for my life. "I dare you…" she started, looking around for an idea, turning to look straight at my face after a while. "…to kiss Blake."

"What?" I exclaimed, my face bright red. Ruby just continued to grin evilly, and I started to argue with her about the dare, my face still bright red.

"I'm not doing it!"

"Whyyy?"

"I don't want to!"

"Why not?"

"Because that's not- mmph!"

Taking advantage of the argument, Blake grabbed me by my hoodie, and pulled me into a kiss. My eyes closed, all protests dying as Blake kissed me. After a while, she pulled away, and I immediately missed the wonderful feeling. Turning to Ruby, Blake gave her a blank look. "Satisfied?"

Ruby nodded and then looked at me. Still shocked and trying to process what just happened, I stared blankly ahead, face still red. Ruby switched from looking at me to Blake, finally settling on Blake. "I think you broke her," she said, trying not to laugh. I didn't hear the rest of their conversation, as I was still staring blankly ahead.

I was jostled from my thoughts when someone lightly touched my shoulder. Startled, I spun to face the person, and was surprised to see Blake. Looking around in confusion, I noticed that Ruby and Yang were no longer here. Seeing my confusion, Blake explained. "They went get some food and left me here to keep an eye on you."

I rubbed my eyes and flopped down on my back, staring at the ceiling. "Blake?" The faunus turned to face me. "Why'd you kiss me?" I asked her, honestly curious. Blake didn't respond immediately. I rolled over onto my side and looked at her; she was staring at the wall, her face pink. Grinning to myself, I got a wonderful idea.

"Hey Blake?"

"Hmmm?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" I asked, grinning as her face went red and she dropped her book. She turned to face me, a surprised look on her face.

"What?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" I repeated, sitting up.

Blake looked down. "I can't. I don't deserve to," she muttered dejectedly. I frowned angrily and stood up. Blake started to back up, fear on her face, as I walked towards her. When her back hit the wall, the fear on her face turned into terror, and tears started to form in her eyes. I placed my hand on her cheek and wiped away a few tears that fell before I leaned in and kissed her.

Blake wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer, kissing me deeper. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, it was more than likely just a few minutes, until we needed air. When we broke apart, the two of us were breathing heavily. "When are Yang and Ruby getting back?" I asked Blake. She shrugged weakly.

"I have no clue. I asked Nora to delay them after they left, so it's going to be some time before they're back," she answered, looking slightly guilty. I just grinned at her.

 **(LB)**

Ruby opened the door to their dorm and walked in with Yang and Weiss in tow, both of whom had grocery bags in their hands, and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Ruby? Why'd you stop?" Yang asked. Ruby just stepped aside.

Looking into the dorm, Yang and Weiss saw that Blake and Joan were cuddling together on Blake's bed, sound asleep. Yang dropped the grocery, ignoring Weiss angry 'hey' and pulled her scroll out, planning to take a picture. Seeing this, Ruby used her semblance to grab the scroll from Yang's hand.

"No pictures Yang. Let them be," Ruby said seriously, acting very out of character in Yang's opinion. "They're so cuuuuute!" Ruby squealed.

 _I take that thought back._

"Alright guys. Let's leave the kiddies alone, pick the food up, and hit the hay," Yang said, ushering her other two teammates into the dorm kitchen, casting a glance back at the two lovebirds.

Fin. Until Next Time... -Dys


	2. Chapter 2: Similar Interests

**Thanks to Antonslavik20 for the idea!**

(Joan PoV)

I sat on my bunk, my book lying on my legs. I hummed to my self as I flipped through the pages, not paying attention to my surroundings –when I really should have. Because I wasn't paying attention, I never heard the door to my dorm creak open and close.

Oblivious to the presence slowly approaching, I continued to hum as I turned a page and kept reading. After a while, I sat up and started to stretch, my back somewhat sore from hunching over, and the other person in the room decided to make their presence known.

"Joan?" a voice asked from behind me. I let out a startled shriek and launched off of my bed, my arms flailing and my book going flying, and dropped onto the floor with a painful-sounding thud. Blake rushed over to my side in an instant, a guilty look on her face.

"Are you okay?!" she asked, sounding slightly panicked. I just continued to stare at the ceiling for a bit before replying. "Ow…." I wheezed out. Blake placed her left hand on the flat of back and helped me sit up. I gave her a small, thankful smile, before my vision settled on my book, lying a few feet away.

Blake followed my vision, and an interested look appeared on her face. "What were you reading?" she asked me in her usual quiet, almost timid voice. I felt the gallons of blood rushing to my cheeks. "Nothing!" I shouted in a high pitched voice, a little too quickly. Blake smirked and walked over the fallen book, before kneeling down and picking the discarded object up and turning it over.

(Blake PoV)

I felt myself stiffen in shock as I read the title of the book Joan was reading. _Ninjas of Love_. I turned my gaze to my appalled girlfriend, and seeing her bright red face, I smirked.

"I never knew you were that kind of girl Joan!" I said, grinning as her face turned even redder. Joan covered her face with her hands in embarrassment, and groaned. Feeling slightly bad for Joan, I gently pulled her hands from her face. When she looked up at me, I kissed her. I smiled even more as I felt Joan melt into the kiss.

When we finally broke the kiss, Joan's face was slightly less red than she had been. When the door opened, the two of us jumped and our heads swiveled to see a very red-faced Pyrrha. "I'm sorry!"


	3. Chapter 3: Family Matters

**I'm back! I'm going to go ahead and apologize for the large breaks between updates. Those who have followed my stories from the start probably remember an event that went down in October of last year. A friend of mine was shot and killed, over something as ****ing stupid as an iPhone, and it took me awhile to get back up and keep writing. They knocked me down, but now I'm back up and fighting! ...well, writing, not fighting. Same principle! Sorry for ranting, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Summary: Joan's father and siblings find out about her being in a relationship, and go into over-protective mode. Joan's mother steps in and saves poor Blake from her husband and sons. Thanks go to the random unnamed guest that posted the review for the idea. I need more ideas!**

Ruby, Yang, and Weiss were heading back to their dorm to prepare for their break. Joan and Pyrrha, having nothing else to do, were walking with them.

An ecstatic Ruby ran ahead of the cluster of friends shouting in happiness. The others just laughed and shook their heads at her antics. While Ruby did this, the others were discussing their plans for the break.

"Rubes and I are going home to Patch," Yang started, slinging an arm around Weiss and pulling her into her. "Aaaaand we're gonna be bringing Weiss-cream here with us!"

Weiss struggled in Yang's iron grip. "Let me go you brute!" Yang let her go, only to plant a big kiss on Weiss's cheek, making the heiress turn as red as Pyrrha's hair.

Said person, was staring at partner with narrowed eyes. Pyrrha's partner, Joan, was staring at the ground with thoughtful expression. Concerned for her partner, Pyrrha gave Joan a nudge, startling the blonde from her thoughts.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Pyrrha asked. Joan shrugged weakly before sighing.

"I… I want to ask Blake if she wants to go back to my home with me. I can't bring myself to it; I'm too nervous."

Pyrrha was surprised. Joan was rarely this serious about anything. The spartan rubbed her chin, thinking hard.

"Well… why not just ask her?" Joan looked at her partner in shock.

"D'you think that'll work?" Joan asked, insecure. Pyrrha just looked at her, making Joan blush and look down.

"The only way to know is if you do it. So go ask." Pyrrha gave Joan a gentle shove and shooed her away.

As Joan walked away, Pyrrha turned to find the rest of the group staring at her.

"What?" Pyrrha asked, clearly confused. The others smirked.

"What was that about?" Yang asked. Pyrrha shrugged.

"Joan wants to ask Blake about going home with her, so I told her to go ask."

The others shared a look. Before they could even say anything, Pyrrha interrupted them.

"You are not going spy on Joan, and that is final."

"Aw."

Line break!

Blake sat at her preferred table in the library, obviously reading a book. Because she was so engrossed in her book, Blake never noticed her girlfriend sitting down across from her.

Blake was made aware when she was tapped on the shoulder. Blake looked up from her book and jumped in shock upon seeing Joan sitting directly next to her.

"Did I scare you?" Joan asked. Blake simply nodded. Joan smiled in apology.

"What do you need?" Blake asked. Joan looked down and scratched the back of her neck, something she only does when nervous.

"Are you doing anything for the break?" Blake shook her head. "Okay. Would you want to…?" Joan mumbled, cutting herself off at the end of her question.

"Want to what, Joan?"

"Go home with me for the break?" Joan asked with a hopeful expression on her face. Blake blinked in shock; that wasn't what she was expecting. Joan's expression fell upon seeing Blake's shocked face.

"If you don't want to, that's fine. It's just-" Blake grabbed Joan's face and kissed her so she'd stop talking. Joan blushed a bright red at her girlfriend's actions. Blake grinned.

"If you'd let me answer before rambling, I wouldn't need to do that. Of course, that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop you from rambling," Blake said with a smirk. "I'd love to go with you for the break. I need to go pack first, so give me around ten minutes."

Joan nodded and gave a brilliant grin.

Meanwhile….

"That was so adorable!" Yang squealed. Ruby, on the other hand, was nervous.

"Yaaaang! Pyrrha's gonna be mad at us! She told us not to spy on them!' Yang waved her concerns off.

"Angry, is an understatement," a voice stated behind the two sisters. Yang and Ruby spun around and came face to face with an angry Pyrrha.

"It was Yang's idea!" Ruby shouted and tried using her semblance to get away, only for Pyrrha to reach out and grab her by the hood of her cape.

"I don't care whose idea it was. You're both guilty, and in big trouble." The sister looked at each other and gulped.

Massive Lien Brek to Joan and Blake arriving at Joan's hometown!

"This place is beautiful!" Blake exclaimed. Joan gave a small grin.

"It sure is. Now c'mon! You can sightsee later!" Joan said, grabbing Blake's hand and pulling her towards a rather large house near the center of the town.

When the duo arrived at the door, rather and politely ring the doorbell or knock, Joan reached up and banged on the door.

"Open up morons!" she shouted. As soon as she said that, the door was flung open to reveal an older version of Joan.

"JOAN!" Joan's mother shouted in joy, before grabbing her daughter and pulling her into a bear hug. The blonde huntress returned the bear hug with delight.

Joan's mother let go of her daughter and grabbed Joan and Blake's hands and jerked them into the house. "ELI! OUR DAUGHTER IS HOME!" she screamed into the manor.

The group of women had gotten as far as the doorway to the dining room before eight sets of thundering footsteps echoed throughout the house. Joan looked at Blake and gave her an apologetic smile. Blake frowned in confusion.

Before Blake could ask about Joan's wordless apology, a tall, brown-haired man appeared in the door, with 4 smaller versions of himself behind him. The tall man, whom Blake assumed was Eli, Joan's father, bounded over and pulled Joan into another bear hug.

"Ack! No more! No more bear hugs!" Joan shouted as her father let go of her and she stumbled a little, Blake being the only reason she stayed standing up.

Said cat Faunus could only stare in shock at the group that is Joan's brothers. Her seven brothers, at that.

Joan frowned at seeing Blake slowly be overwhelmed by the noise her dad and brothers were making and sheer shock at seeing her brothers. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Joan yelled. The eight noise-makers went silent. Joan pointed towards the table. "Sit down. Talk one at a time," she commanded.

Eli shook his head with a grin as he sat down. "So much like your mother."

With the environment now controlled, Joan decided to say her piece. She walked over and stood behind Blake's chair and put her arms around Blake's shoulders.

"Everyone, this is Blake." Blake waved. "She's my girlfriend."

Everything was silent for a few seconds until eight chairs hit the ground at the same time. Blake found herself the target of eight suspicious stares. Before anybody could say anything, Joan's mother grabbed Eli by the ear.

"We need to talk. Boys!" Joan's brothers turned to their mother. "Take the grocery list and shopping." The group of seven filed out of the dining room and out the door. Joan's mother faced her husband and pulled him out of the room.

"Enjoy the rest of the day girls! I'm going to have a chat with my husband," she said over her shoulder as she walked out.

Joan and Blake looked at each other for a minute or two before Joan busted out laughing. Wiping a tear from her eye, Joan grabbed Blake's hand and started dragging her girlfriend towards the living room.

"I'm gonna go ahead and apologize for that, but we both knew that was going to happen. Now c'mon! Let's go watch TV!"

 **Fin.**

 **Until next time…. -Dys**

 **Can't promise to have another chapter up in a designated time, so everything's gonna be random. *Shrug***


	4. Chapter 4: Sick

**I am aliiive! (Claptrap reference) I'm quite surprised I actually manages to write this in one go. Im gonna put all of my SYOC stories on hold for now, while I deal with life and write the occasional thing here and there. Still accepting OC's. Also, reviews with chapter ideas for this story are welcome.**

 **Idea: Blake takes care of a sick Joan.**

Blake was jostled from her peaceful sleep by a violent sneeze. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Blake turned to her girlfriend, who lay sick in her bed.

Joan smiled apologetically. "Sorry for waking you Blake," she mumbled.

"It's fine Joan. How are you feeling?" Blake asked her girlfriend. Joan grimaced.

"Like I swallowed sandpaper," Joan said miserably. Blake gave a small laugh. "That sneeze hurt," Joan said, close to a whine.

"Well I would imagine so. Strep throat and the flu at the same time? Doesn't sound fun," Blake said, sympathizing with her.

Joan groaned. "Your sympathy is fake, you don't understand the feeling!" Joan exclaimed dramatically. Blake chuckled.

"Hush you. I'm gonna go to the kitchens and get you some soup. Stay here, I won't be long." Joan grumbled a response.

Taking that as her obeying my order, Blake set off to kitchens.

 **Tiemskeep**

Holding a bowl of chicken noodle soup, Blake pushed the door to Joan's dorm room open, pushing it closed with her foot.

Blake smiled softly at the sight of her girlfriend sleeping soundly. Placing the bowl of soup on the nightstand, Blake leaned over and placed a kiss on Joan's forehead, waking her up in the process.

"Noooo, Blake! I'm contagious!" Joan whines. Blake chuckled.

"I'll be fine. Now sit up and eat your soup," Blake told her girlfriend.

 **Sometime lator**

Blake sniffled and wiped her nose. Joan grinned at her sick girlfriend.

"Not fun is it?" Joan asked.

"Shut up," Blake grumbled.

"I told you I was contagious Blake."

 **-Fin.**

 **Until next time… Dys.**


	5. Chapter 5: Witchhunt

As my horse neared the gate, I dismounted, making sure my hood was in no danger of falling. As if signaling my approach, a roar of thunder echoed across the sky. Grabbing the reins of my horse, I slowly walked to the gate, an elderly man pushing it opening and waving me inside the town.

"I'll send somebody to let the Lady Arc know you've arrived, master hunter," the elderly man said, pointing at a relatively young boy and making a 'shoo' gesture at him. "If you'll follow me, I'll lead ya to the town hall."

I nodded at the elderly man and handed Shadowmere's reins to a stable hand standing nearby. "Take care of my horse boy," I told him in a low voice. The stable hand nodded vigorously and carefully led my horse away.

As I followed the elderly man, I could feel dozens of eyes follow my movements, many curious, some suspicious. We approached a large building scarred from what seemed to be fire. The elderly man slowly started pushing the door open, his old age making it a challenge. Frowning, I helped the old man push the doors open and he shambled over to a chair and sat down.

"These ol' bones aren't what they used to be," he said tiredly. "Thank ya for helping with the door, kid." I smiled softly from under my hood.

I went to say something to him, only for a pair of footsteps to cut me off. Turning towards the still-open door, I watched as a breathtaking blonde woman walked into the town hall, wearing a full set of silver plate armor.

"You are the hunter I sent for, yes?" the blonde questioned. I nodded. "Good. My name is Joan Arc. You are?"

I crossed my arms. "You can call me Nightshade," I told the blonde warrior. The woman rubbed her chin thoughtfully before gesturing for me to follow her.

We entered another room, this one housing a table with an old map on it. On the map was a dagger stabbed into a certain area.

"In times recent, this town has been plagued by a witch. A witch with the ability to throw fire from her hands. The townsfolk sent a messenger to Silver Court, begging for us to help them. I was sent here. The day after I arrived, a witch showed up, demanding I leave if I value my life. I grabbed my arms and armor and we battled. The aftermath can be seen either on this building, or with my shield," the warrior said, gesturing to a shield that had almost melted completely.

"I know not of her intentions, but this witch has made it clear she means harm. You might be wondering why I do not simply hunt this witch down," I nodded. "Should I leave to hunt the witch down, I will leave this down without defense, as the local guards are still injured from when the witch first appeared. If I leave this town defenseless, there will be no way to protect the town should the rest of the coven attack."

I nodded thoughtfully. "A sound strategy, Lady Arc," I complimented.

The knightess blushed. "Please do not call me that. The locals in this village assumed I was of royal birth, and gave me that title. Call me Joan."

"Very well Joan. Where do you recommend I start my hunt?"

Joan pointed to where the dagger was stabbed into the map. "When I fought the witch, I gave chase as she fled and tracked her to this marshland. Due to the conditions, I couldn't continue to track her path. I am hoping you can, as King Ozpin speaks volumes of praise about his mighty hunters."

I opened a patch on my left bracer and pulled a stick of charcoal out and started drawing a quick path from the town to the marshland on a sheet of parchment.

"If you do not mind my asking," Joan started, making me look up. "Are you the same Nightshade that slayed a family of drake Grimm?" I felt my face heat up, and was glad my hood hid my face.

"Yes, that would be me. I take it word travels far?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm.

"I heard from a close friend of mine that works as a royal courier. She claimed to have met you, funnily enough," Joan said, smiling softly. I thought back to that event from a year ago, trying to remember any sort of courier.

"I don't quite recall. Might I trouble you to describe her?" I asked Joan.

"She's a person of small stature, black hair with the ends colored red, very energetic and prone to excitement."

I searched through my memories, trying to find anyone matching that description. "Ruby?" Joan nodded. "I remember her now. She was a very happy person, always talking about her friends and her family. I do seem to recall her saying something about a brilliant knight that I might like meeting," I said with a smirk, watching Joan's face burn bright red.

"As entertaining as this might be," a new voice cut in, making us turn to the newcomer. "I'm sure you have a job to do."

I frowned at the hostility of this newcomer. "Still angry that I could fight the witch but you could not Cardin?" Joan asked, a blank expression on her face.

"You got lucky, _girl_ ," Cardin said, seething. Joan scoffed.

"Regardless of my luck, I drove the witch away when you failed to," Joan said icily. "He has a point, however. I wish you luck with you hunt, Nightshade."

I nodded, shouldering past the angry local and heading towards the front gates. When I reached them, I headed to the stable where Shadowmere was being kept, grabbing my gear from his saddle. Running my thumb along Gambol Shroud's blade to check its sharpness, I heard rapid footsteps approach.

The boy from the gate earlier ran into the stables, out of breath and holding a package. "Lady Arc sent me to bring you this. She said to tell you that it has never failed to bring her luck in a fight and hopes it will help you as it has her."

Grabbing the bundle from the boy, I opened it to see a beautifully crafted silver necklace that smelt somewhat of wolfsbane. I put the necklace on and nodded to the boy. "Give her my thanks."

Ignoring the boy, I turned to Shadowmere and patted the stallion on the nose. "You'll be staying here for this hunt buddy. I will not risk you getting hurt by some foul witch." The horse tossed his head as if disagreeing with me. Chuckling at my horse, I slid Gambol Shroud into the sheath and attached it to my belt.

Drawing my hood closer around me, I walked out the gate and started making my way to the marshlands drawn on the small map, the quiet croaking of frogs my only companion.

Arriving at what I could only assume to be the clearing Joan mentioned, I placed my hand on the hilt of Gambol Shroud. Pulling the weapon free, I waded through the clearing towards a tall and old oak tree that loomed over the clearing.

As I neared the tree, my vision suddenly went blurry and the world around me was coated in a gray haze. _Illusion magic,_ I thought.

"Show yourself, witch! Your illusion magic does not affect me!" I shouted, hurrying to wipe the haze from my eyes.

"You'll be even more of a problem than I originally thought, then," a voice behind me stated. I spun around and faced a dark-toned woman with green hair. The witch smirked. "You may not be affected by illusion magic," she started, holding out her hands and summoning a ball of fire in each hand. "But fire burns all!"

I threw myself to my left as the witch launched both fireballs at me, soaking my clothes in the process. Scrambling to my feet, I tightened my grip on Gambol Shroud and sprinted towards the witch, forcing her to retreat. Instead of completely charging at her, I stopped a few feet away, staring her down and holding a hand behind my back.

"What's the matter? Scared?" the witch mocked. I smirked behind my cowl, activating the trigger of my wrist crossbow. I held Gambol Shroud up and narrowed my eyes at the witch, preparing to attack.

I lunged forward, Gambol Shroud raised in a feint. The witch frantically threw her hand up, and I felt the water beneath me respond, exploding up and flinging me back and knocking Gambol Shroud out of my hands.

I slowly pushed myself up, staggering to my feet. Wiping the water from my eyes, I looked up, my eyes going wide in shock and pain as I felt a blade pierce my chest, slightly below my ribcage. The witch smirked and pushed the blade deeper.

"Not so much of a problem after all," the witch said arrogantly. My arm shot out, grabbing onto her shoulder. I raised my left arm and fired my wrist crossbow into the witch's neck. The witch staggered back and collapsed, dead. Grabbing the hilt of Gambol Shroud, I jerked the bloody blade out of my chest.

Shakily raising my hand to my mouth, I let out a sharp whistle, hoping Shadowmere would hear. Pressing my other hand against my wound, I leaned against a close tree, breathing heavily. I thanked any deity that listened when Shadowmere galloped into the marsh clearing, sending water up with every step. The black stallion reached me and lowered himself, making it easier for me to get on his back. Once I had situated myself, I patted Shadowmere's neck lightly. Once the stallion started moving my vision started going black. Shadowmere hadn't left the clearing when I blacked out.

When I started coming to, I could hear a pair of voices arguing intensely. I tried to move only for somebody to hold me down as voices became clearer.

"-waking up!"

"-give her – now you-"

"-ang on Night-"

The voices faded out as I blacked out again.

The next time I came to, it was silent. Slowly opening my eyes, I waited for my eyes to focus. When my eyes were no longer blurry, I pushed myself up and looked around.

"Oh good. You're not dead. I'll let Lady Arc know," a voice said, making me turn towards the door just in time see it close. Reaching behind me, I adjusted the pillow on the bed and leaned against the wall. I was sitting in silence for a few minutes before the door flew open, revealing Joan and the old man that was at the gate.

"I'm glad to see you awake," Joan said, sitting down in a chair next to the bed.

The old man chuckled. "I told ya she'd be fine. Have a little faith in your elders, kid."

"Yes, I suppose I should have trusted your skill with medicine, old man," Joan said. "Now then, tell me what happened."

I sat up a little more, wincing when I felt pain flare in my side, quickly grabbing my stomach. The old man was at my side in an instant pushing my hands away and rolling up my tunic to look at the wound. The old man slowly peeled away the bloody bandages and made a sound when the wound was revealed. The skin around the stab wound was paler than the rest of my skin, likely due to blood loss. The old man fished a roll of clean bandages and a small unlabeled jar out of a bag he had. Opening the jar, the old man placed a pale-colored paste on his fingers, and spread it over the wound. I winced as he spread the cold paste over the fresh wound. Once the old man finished tending to the wound, he wrapped my midsection with a cover of fresh bandages. "Now that my work is done, I'll leave you two ladies to your business. My wife is likely worried sick," the old man said, gathering his supplies and walking out the room, closing the door behind him.

"Now that you are clear to speak, tell me what happened," Joan said. I gave a tired sigh.

"I got to the clearing you showed me on the map and the witch appeared. She threw me off my feet, disarming me in the process. The witch grabbed my blade and stabbed me with it. When she did, I shot her with my hand crossbow. Speaking of, where is my gear?" I asked Joan. She gestured to a bundle wrapped in linen.

"I must thank you," Joan said. I looked at her questioningly. "Had it not been for your actions, this witch would likely still be terrorizing these people. You succeeded where I failed. For this, you have my utmost respect." I felt my face heat up at the blonde knightess's praise.

Before I could reply to what Joan said, the door was thrown open. "Lady Arc! You must come quickly, there is a witch demanding to speak with you!" a villager said in a rush. Joan quickly stood up and slung a shield resting against the wall over her back and marched outside. The villager looked at me with wide, panicked eyes. "You must help her! She can't handle a fight with both!"

"Both?" I asked.

"There is a powerful witch and a warlock here! You must help Lady Arc!" the villager said frantically. Nodding at the boy, I stood up, ignoring the pain in my side, and grabbed the bundle with my gear. Forgoing my usual outfit, I grabbed Gambol Shroud and my wrist crossbow and quickly put the gear on.

I rushed outside, followed by the panicked villager. Joan was standing in front of a witch dressed in red dress and silver-haired warlock. The witch looked over towards me and sneered. "Mercury." The warlock looked towards the witch. "Kill the mutt." I growled in anger at the witch's insult. The warlock smirked and walked towards me.

"If you give up now, I'll make your death painless," the warlock said with a smirk. I responded by drawing Gambol Shroud and shooting an arrow into his shoulder. The warlock growled in anger. "I'll rip you limb from limb!" he bellowed, ripping the arrow out of his shoulder. I shoved the boy behind me and ignored Joan and the witch starting to fight. The warlock's hands ignited with fire as he charged towards me, leaving trails of embers as he swung at me. Ducking under the first swing, I almost collapsed when pain shot through my chest. Taking advantage of pause, the warlock hit me in my chest and threw me on my back. I struggled to push myself up when the warlock's boot connected with my stomach, making me cry out in pain.

The warlock smirked down at me. "How does it feel Knightshade? Knowing you, the mighty Grimm hunter, was brought down by a warlock? How does it feel mutt?!"

I let a shaky breath. "I'm not a dog, I'm a cat!" I shouted and stabbed him in his right knee. The warlock let out a pained shouted and jumped back. Breathing heavily, he ripped Gambol Shroud out of his leg and glared at me with murder in his eyes. Before he had the chance to act, a golden gauntlet smashed into the side of his face and the warlock crumpled.

I slowly started to climb to my feet when a hand grabbed my shoulder and roughly pulled me up. Turning towards the person who helped me up, I let out a pained laugh. "Always had a habit of arriving at just the right time, eh Blake?" Yang asked. I nodded in relief and the brawler pressed Gambol Shroud into my hand. "You help her, I'll handle this scum," she said, gesturing to the unconscious warlock.

Joan and the witch were trading blows, forcing each other on the defensive and back. I dashed over, raised my blade, and slashed downward, giving the witch a nasty slice from her right shoulder to her lower back. The witch staggered forward, dropping her blade, and Joan stabbed the witch in her chest. "You chose the wrong person to fight," Joan said and shoved the witch off her blade. "Thank you," she said to me. I nodded.

"Well that certainly was fun!" Yang exclaimed brightly. Joan just stared at Yang blankly.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you here Yang?" I asked the brawler. Yang gestured to the warlock.

"Bounty hunting. Got a tip that this scumbag was here. Arrived at the nick of time it seems," Yang explained. "Well, as fun as this was, I'm going to bring this fool to Vale so I can claim the bounty on him. Catch you later kitty cat," Yang said with a wink towards me. I shook my head at my friend's antics. Yang grabbed the warlock by his feet and dragged him away.

With the rush of combat disappearing, I became aware of the sharp pain in my chest, and staggered, Joan catching me before I could fall. "Let's get you inside and make sure you didn't get hurt again," the knightess said, smiling softly.

I ruffled Shadowmere's hair as the black stallion tossed his head. "I'm fine buddy. Somewhat worse for wear, but fine," I comforted my horse. Placing a foot in the stirrup, I hoisted myself on Shadowmere's back.

"Leaving already Nightshade?" I turned to face Joan as she leaned against the door of the stables.

"My job here is done. I see no reason to remain," I answered calmly, adjusting my mask. Joan nodded slowly.

"Mind if I travel with you?" My head shot up. "Don't look so surprised. It's a long ways to Beacon, and even further to the Silver Court. I could use a bit of company. What do you say Nightshade?" Joan asked, mounting a tan horse.

I smirked and tossed Joan her necklace back. "Call me Blake, and do try and keep up," I said, and urged Shadowmere forward, the stallion rearing up and launching himself into a gallop.

 **Fin.**

 **I'm not dead! Yay! I surprised myself with this chapter. Didn't expect it to clear 3000 words. If it seems to jump around, I wrote what came to my mind. Didn't have any sort of plan for this. Until next time. –Dys.**


	6. Chapter 6: Schoolwork

**Who's dead? Not me! :** **D** **This idea came from a school project I had to do recently.**

"Joan Arc," the teacher called, causing said person to look up from her notebook. "You'll be Blake Belladonna's partner, seeing as how she isn't here to pick her partner. Problem with that?" Joan shook her head and went back to writing in her notebook, ignoring the large amount of muttering between students. The bell rang shortly afterwards, and Joan packed her belongings in her bag, placed her pencil behind her ear, and walked out of the class, either to go to her next class or to leave, as nobody really knew what Joan did after the fourth class of the day.

"I'm not sure who I feel bad for, her or Blake," Yang said jokingly, causing Ruby to slap Yang in the back of the head. "Be nice!" the younger sibling scolded. "Someone should tell Blake that her partner is Joan. I nominate Yang," Ruby stated. Yang looked at her little sister in shock. "Don't look at me like that, you get to leave! I'll write down Joan's address for you to give to Blake, don't give me that look, Joan's my friend, so stop by Blake's house before you go to work and let her know," Ruby said.

Yang chuckled and ruffled Ruby's hair, causing Ruby to swat at her older sister. "You got it, Rubes. Have fun guys!" Yang said to the rest of her friends and walked towards her locker. As Ruby walked by, she threw a folded-up piece of paper at Yang. Yang pocketed the paper, assuming it was Joan's address, and grabbed her belongings. "Be careful on that thing, Yang. We don't need you getting hurt," Pyrrha said worriedly, talking about Yang's motorcycle. "I'll be fine P-Money! Thanks though."

A tired Blake opened her front door to see Yang there, grinning brightly. "What do you want Yang?" Yang handed Blake a folded-up piece of paper. "Teacher assigned you and Joan as partners. That's Joan's address. Enjoy!" Yang said brightly, walking away, leaving a very confused Blake. Blake, still confused, slowly closed her door, and walked back into her living room. Staring at the piece of paper, Blake shook her head, placed it on her coffee table and laid back down in a recliner, fully intent on going back to sleep.

The next day, Blake nervously knocked on the door of address she was given. The door opened, and Blake came face-to-face with Joan in her pajamas. The blonde stared at Blake in shock. "Ruby gave me your address," Blake said, answering the unasked question. "Can I come in?" Joan shook her head suddenly. "What? Oh, yeah, I-I guess," the blonde said and stepped aside. Blake walked in and took note of how there was a large amount of picture frames hanging on most of the walls. Casting a glance at Joan, Blake saw the blonde was wringing her hands nervously, likely not expecting Blake to come to her house. "Nice shirt," Blake said with a small smile and the blonde looked down at her oversized shirt and sweatpants and blushed bright crimson.

Blake walked towards one of the picture frames that appeared to be a family portrait. Blake's eyes widened at the sight of the family portrait. "Am I seeing this right? You have _seven_ brothers?!" Joan walked up to the picture and smiled fondly at it. "Yeah. Seven, slightly overbearing at times, older brothers. Well, six older and one younger. Younger by a few seconds. People are usually surprised to find that out. See the scrawny one that looks like he's being smothered?" Joan asked, pointing to one of the blonds in the picture. "That's Jaune, my twin brother. He lives with Archie," Joan pointed to another blond. "They come visit every now and then. Holidays are chaotic in this family," Joan said, smiling fondly with a far-off look in her eyes.

"I'm an only child. I wish I had a brother or a sister. I'm not sure whether I should pity you or be jealous of you." Joan gave a small laugh. "Both would be appropriate in this case. That's enough of the soppy talk, we should really start working on the project." Joan motioned for Blake to follow her and walked through the house until they reached what Blake assumed to be Joan's room.

 **(Wot be dis? It be a line brek!)**

"Let me get this straight. Our assignment is to create something using our own resources." Joan nodded. "And you chose to make a… catapult… out of popsicle sticks and rubber bands?" Joan rubbed the back of her neck with a sheepish grin. "Not just popsicle sticks. I used other things, like string." Joan handed Blake the small contraption and Blake couldn't help but be impressed at how well-crafted it was. "I'm gonna go grab a drink from the kitchen. You want anything?" the blonde asked. "I'll be fine with a water bottle, thank you." Blake said.

Joan walked out, leaving her door open, and Blake saw the door across the hall slightly ajar. Curiosity getting the better of her, Blake got up and walked across the hall, pushing the door open and slowly stepping into the room. Blake's eyes went wide at the sight before her. Tacked to every inch of the walls were beautifully drawn pictures. Pictures of people, places, or things Blake didn't recognize. Blake walked up to the desk that rested against the back wall and picked up the notebook Joan drew in every day. The notebook was open to a drawing of Blake smiling at something and facing slightly to the left.

"Blake? What are you doing in here?" Blake heard Joan ask from behind her. Blake spun around quickly, still holding the notebook. Joan looked down at the notebook and blushed scarlet from her neck to her ears. "When did you draw this?" Blake demanded. "I drew it last week at lunch," Joan mumbled, not meeting Blake's eyes. "Everything in this room is something you drew?" Blake asked, gesturing to the large quantity of papers that hung on the walls. "When I get bored, I start drawing. I can't help it. I draw just about anything I see," Joan explained, still blushing.

Blake turned the page to see another drawing of herself. This time it was Blake pulling her hair into a ponytail and wearing her track uniform. "When did you draw this one?" Blake asked. Joan looked at the floor and rubbed her arm. My class went outside one day, and we just sat in the bleachers. I saw you in your uniform and decided to draw you," the blonde explained. After realizing how Joan had been acting all day and seeing how she was acting now, Blake had a thought.

"Joan." Said blonde looked up at Blake. "Would you like to have coffee with me sometime next week?" Joan looked at Blake with wide eyes. "L-like a date?" Blake smirked. "I don't see why not. That's if you want it to be a date." Joan stared. The blonde seemed to be too shocked to reply, so Blake grabbed a pencil off the desk and wrote her number on the top right corner of the page. Walking next to Joan, Blake placed the notebook in Joan's hands. "Call me if you decide to accept my offer," Blake said, winking at Joan and smirking as the blonde blushed. "See ya next Joan," Blake said, walking out and closing the door behind her.

 **Fin.**

 **Not sure what to say 'bout dis chapter. Had to make a catapult out of rubber bands and popsicle sticks recently, and this idea popped into my head. Not the best chapter by far -that'd be chapter 5 with that title- but I feel that it's decent enough to upload. If anybody actually reads this and has an idea for a chapter, shoot me a message or post a review. Until next time… -Dys.**


	7. Chapter 7: Do You Even Lift?

**Vhut is zis ve have here? An upload? This is HERESY! Have a garbage chapter I wrote in a small period of time.**

"Yang why are you making me go with you?" Joan asked the excitable blonde.

Yang turned and looked at Joan over her shoulder. "You need to exercise." Joan went to something before Yang interrupted her. "No, walking to and from your house doesn't count as exercise. I mean actual exercise. Weights. Treadmills."

Joan pouted. "Why do I need to lift weights?" Yang laughed at the other blonde. "Oh calm down Joan, it won't be so bad. You might even see Blake," she said wiggling her eyebrows at Joan, making her blush brightly and shove Yang. "Shut up!"

Yang ruffled Joan's hair. "You're so easy to rile up." Joan glared at the taller blonde. "Feisty, too. Now come on, the gym awaits!" Joan let out a yelp as Yang grabbed her by the arm and pulled her along.

"Here," Yang said, pushing a small dumbbell into Joan's hand. As soon as Yang let go, the weight of the dumbbell yanked Joan's arms down, the shorter blonde letting out a yelp. A number of people turned towards the two blondes, only to quickly turn away when they saw Yang. "Wow. You're weaker than I thought." Joan punched Yang's knee. "Hope you're ready. This is gonna be a long day for you," Yang said, smirking, making the other blonde pale slightly.

A few hours later, Joan dropped down onto the wrestling mat, completely worn out. A slightly tired Yang leaned over the blonde. "It hasn't been that bad." Joan glared up at Yang, making the taller blonde chuckle and help her up. Grabbing on to Joan's shoulders to stabilize her, Yang suddenly smirked. "Don't look now but your crush has entered the building."

Joan scoffed and pushed Yang's arms off her shoulders, grabbing a bottle of water on a nearby post. "That's likely," Joan said, not believing Yang. Joan opened the bottle of water and started to take a few drinks. Yang smirked. When Joan lowered the bottle, Yang slapped the bottom of it, causing water to splash all of Joan's chest, making her shriek. "Yang!" Joan slapped Yang in the face and angrily spun around and go to grab a towel, only to freeze when she saw Blake standing in the doorway of the gym, looking highly amused.

Joan grabbed the towel and turned around, glaring intently at Yang. "I hate you so much right now."

 **Fin. Have this garbage chapter while I work on a better one.**


End file.
